break through the sky
by coolguy84
Summary: when nappa comes with raditz they have to fight piccolo and they are defeated and help goku with frieza the androids and more im not gonna be updating for a while
1. leason learned

break through the sky

chapter one leason learned

raditz why the heck are we going to earth again nappa complaind because nappa we need to make sure my brother did not die and completed his mission so he can help us raditz said. so how long has it been cause i wanna detsroy somthing nappa added i think it has been 3 months and we should be there i were here raditz said egearly. Can i destroy somthing now nappa asked with puppy dog eyes sure raditz said nappa sent a ki blast wich killed every one in the area but him and raditz. now we look for kakorot right the two saiyans were egaer to just get things over with. alright lets go raditz said in a upset way and the saiyans took off.

hhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh piccolo was training so he could kill goku and have world domination. then out off no where he senced to large power levels coming towards him and then he hears a voice hey are you kakorot if you are we would like to talk to you. Oh youre not kakorot but youre still not from this this planet i didnt no namekians dominate planets whatever raditz said well just keep looking i gue-. you insultd me now youre gonna pay piccolo yelled. fine the scouter says his power level is 890 youre pathetic raditz laughed ok then piccolo took of his weights and powered up what 9000 thats impossible raditz yelled wwwwhhhhhhhaaaaattttttttt 9000 it must be brokken cause he cant be stronger than us yea lets get him. the two saiyans charged at piccolo and piccolo blocked all of them then kicked raditz in the face making him fall to the ground caughing out blood what nappa yelled then piccolo punced nappa 12 times and made him bleed around his. whole upper body how is this happening raditz yelled he got up just to get noked back down then nappa got back up and punched piccolo in the face sending him flying through the air then raditz came and kicked piccolo through the air and it whent back and forth 5 times until piccolo caught himself and fighting back again.

hey goku are you ok tein and krillin asked yea but piccolo is back and hes stronger then ever we need to help the people hes fighting ok well come tein and krillin said ok lets go


	2. leasson learned part 2

wow these guys power levels are huge and there loosing to piccolo he couldnt have gotin that strong krillin was loosing his mind.

i hope we can help whoever is fighting piccolo before its to late goku thought we have to go faster they started to rush

oh you think youre so speical ha namek- ahh how is he doing this nappa yelled raditz came from behind but piccolo saw it coming and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying in to the air. if this is all you guys got then youre pathetic piccolo said quit mocking us raditz yelled sending out a barrage of ki blast that piccolo effortlessly deflected .

kamehamehaaaaaaaaa a voice called out ahh piccolo was blown away. kakarot why have you not completed youre mission raditz asked. what are you talking about goku asked what are ahh you hit youre head while you were a baby raditz said how did you know goku laughed .ahh let me explain things to you raditz said you come from a fighting race of sayains our tail are what gives us our power to transform.

wow so youre my brother goku asked yeah raditz said so what exactly are we gonna do goku asked kill everyone on this planet and sell it to our over lord. oh well i like every one on this planet so can we leave it alive goku asked no raditz replied. aww why thats not fair goku cried ouch what was that aaahhh goku screamed well hes probably dead raditz said.

ok whos next piccolo said with bruses all over him seeming about dead .tri beam what the piccolo yelled oh yeah the strongest is that guy with the long hair now that the big guy is out so ill go after him take this .the ki blast was going right towards raditz but then krillin jumped in the way. why why did you save me raditz said confused because youre gokus brother so youre obviosly a good help please beat him for us krillin made his final speech.

thank you and trust me youre sacrifice wont be in vain raditz mumbled he took white clothing and filled it with krillins blood now i will defeat him . ha what saying youre final prays pathetic ahh. raditz elbowed piccolo in the stomach what the now take this raditz sent out a barrage of energy waves that defeated piccolo exausted he was knocked out .

what where am i raditz said were at youre brothers house nappa replied. hey youre still gonna destroy the earth no not anymore kakarot yeah but thers still somthing we need to tell you.


	3. new allies

so what is it that you want to tell me goku asked well its just that before you came we called for help with the other sayains and theyre coming to kill all of us raditz replied. what goku yelled so when do they get here yamcha asked in a year nappa replied i now this is all bad but raditz and nappa you guys died and came back without the dragon balls and the weird thing is you both have a power level of 12000 bulma it could be cause of that boost i got when i defeated piccolo raditz said yea i think it may have place you at 6000 more than piccolos at the time and then you came back like this bulma exclaimed. yea you might be on to somithing raditz said. what the goku said i sense 4 high power levels coming to earth goku said what they came early nappa yelled.

so this is earth a voice said hmm 6 power levels are coming two 12000 one 2400 one 1400 one 354 and one 200 no wonder nappa and raditz lost . tarrot what are you guys doing here so early raditz yelled vegeta and the other one are gonna kill us two and were gonna help you tarrot said um who are they goku asked oh i guess we should tell you who we are tarrot said im karitz im barrot im ercoly and im tarrot now that the brothers revealed them selves they all noticed the kid clinging on to gokus leg kakarot who is that kid raditz asked my son goku replied.

so is there anywhere we can train ercoly asked yes goku replied so lets go ok goku said . hello goku kami said hi kami goku said so why are you guys here we need to train here raditz said ok kami replied what youre ok with that yamcha yelled yep kami replied we need their help ok so lets get started

power levels

nappa 12000

raditz 12000

goku 2400

tien 1400

yamcha 354

gohan 5 to 200

tarot 16000

ercoly 14000

barrot 8000

karitz 2500


	4. training day one

so kakarot why didn't you kill that green man? nappa asked well you see there are these things called dragon balls that grant any wish and if he dies kami dies and the dragon balls don't work goku replied. so these dragon balls grant any wish tarot asked yeah goku said good to know tarot said so these other saiyans how many are there yamcha asked three ercoly said each above all of our strengths barrot added. and where here goku said daddy im scared gohan cried its ok goku said hello goku mr popo welcomed everyone so your here cause of the saiyans popo said how did you know yamcha asked kami told me everything popo said how! yamcha yelled he heard popo said impatiently ill take you to train.

hold up a voice yelled no nappa screamed piccolo what are doing here goku asked well I heard the situation and decided to help cause if I don ill die piccolo exclaimed. I don't think we need you ercoly said oh really piccolo smiled as he started to power up so still think you don't need me piccolo said hmm 10000 ok theni guess I was wrong ercoly said.

ok lets go now yamcha shouted stand here popo said with the same smile on his face hmm that namek is so strong its weird tarot wondered he has never seen a namekian as strong as piccolo bye popo said popo did you send them in that place where dead come to life kami asked yes popo replied well make sure their there for only 5 minutes kami said as he walked away.

where are we yamcha shouted I don't know karitz shouted back shut up yamcha shouted I can kill you right here right now karitz yelled quit it nappa said something is coming then two fighters came out of nowhere hey do you now how we can get back goku asked the two ignoring him they went straight for him one punched him in the gut the other hit him in the face hey man he only asked how to get back yamcha yelled the to fighters then ran at yamcha ahh yamch screamed but karitz caught both their punches hit them him two full power energy waves and obliterated them hmm I wonder how krillin is doing goku thought.

hey king kai can I get some special kind of training krillin asked sure king kai replied how would you like to learn the spirit bomb I was telling you about really do you mean it krillin asked yes king kai replied awesome lets get started krillin shouted with excitement.

power levels

mr popo 25

kami 50

krillin on snake way 500 king kai?

piccolo holding back 10000 full power ?

king kai 1500

raditz 12000

nappa 12000

two fighters 2800

karitz 2500 full power energy wave 3900

yamcha 300

goku 2400 batlle damaged 1800

tien 1400

ercoly 14000

barrot 8000

tarot 16000

gohan 5 to 280


	5. chater 5

th-thanks yamcha said greatfully karitz spit at yamcha hmm weakling you might as well not come karitz said stubernly.

Shut it ercoly said softly those two weren't alone and I think their coming right towards us.

I got an idea lets split into two groups piccolo suggested that's a good idea tarot said ok so the first group will be me ercoly raditz nappa piccolo and barot everyone else your group 2 in 2 minutes we meet back here ok raditz said our group goes left and kakarots goes right.

all right lets split up goku said with a smile.

so your really gonna teach me the spirit bomb krillin asked joyfully yes king kai replied but one condition you must never use it for evil I also must tell you im holding back really krillin was shocked by this yes its not very high but I can show king kai power up until he was at 100 percent wow your strong krillin yelled ok now I will teach you the spirit bomb.

hello kami how was your sleep mr popo asked good so you should stop them kami said yes I will mr popo replied so are you gonna help them kami you and I both no that despite our strengths were not exactly fighters anymore mr popo said ok just get them out please kami said ok mr popo said back at him with a smile on his face as usual.

hmm look barot shouted six of them and six of us piccolo said with a grin on his face I get the strongest one tarot said eagerly lets see the strongest has a power level of 12000 I guess there ment to match our power ercoly said tarot charged right at his opponent trying to land a hit well you got speed ill give you that tarot shouted ercoly was having trouble with his opponent cause his speed was far greater then his own dam ercoly shouted as the fighter kept on jabing him in the stomach until he caught a punch and punched him in the face nocking his head off not so tuff now are you ercoly yelled then the warriors headless body got and put Its head back on and all ercoly could do was watch in horror as the warrior came towards him.

raditz was going head to head with his opponent raditz punched the fighter in the face sending him flying he then tried to kick the warrior but it got behind him raditz turned around and saw the fighter preparing an energy wave it released the energy wave and raditz got caught in it piccolo was able to keep up so didn't have much trouble hmm if that's all this things can do then there pathetic piccolo yelled nappa was to slow so he mostly did ki blast barrot was weaker then his opponent but he was sill able to do damage to the fighter and tried as hard as he could to keep up .

we should be meeting them in a minute karitz said look yamcha yelled I don't like the looks of this guy tien said hmm hes running at us karitz as he checked his scouter ahh 12000 what.

power levels

kami 50 full power 220

mr popo 25 full power 1054

king kai 4500

krillin ?

tarot 16000

ercoly 14000

barrot 8000

karitz 2400

raditz 12000

nappa 1200

goku 2400

piccolo holding back 10000 without weights ?

gohan 5 to 280

yamcha 380

fighters 9000 to 12000


	6. saiyans arrive

what do you mean goku said ahh come on lets get to tarot and the others quickly karitz yelled as he dashed away karitz behind you tien yelled wha- was all he got to say before he was attacked damn it karitz yelled as he was blown away by the fighters superior power.

hey ercoly need some help tarot said nope ercoly said with a smile on his face take this he yelled as sent out a strong energy blast that obliterated the fighter. well I guess now we can go piccolo said hold up what are you hiding namek tarot yelled what do you mean piccolo asked what I mean is that your to strong to be a namek and nameks are all peaceful your more like a saiyan he does have a point raditz said shut up piccolo said sternly.

huh what happened karitz said well it is to dangerous to stay to long the rest of your training out here mr popo said fine tarot said.

1 year later.

hmm today is the day krillin said to himself they wished you back last night king kai said well bye king kai krillin said with a smile on his face bye krillin king kai replied.

hmm why are we waiting so long nappa complained cause were gonna raditz said sternly ahh what the raditz yelled as the explosion behind the crumbled the area man I wanna destroy something nappa said don't worry we will raditz said hmm good everyone Is here right on time. hello raditz a voice called out shut up spownach raditz yelled I thought you said there were more yamcha said I lied ercoly replied why yamcha yelled so you would train harder ercoly said. well lets go fine ill get barrot spownach said how about all vegeta said do you mean it spownach said with a smile on his face do as you please vegeta said yes spownach yelled well come at me barrot yelled fine spownach said here I come spownach said as he punched barrot in the face sending him flying back. that wont work barrot yelled with blood dripping down from his face exchanging blows with spownach hmm you've inproved a lot spownach said as he punched him out of the way and blasted him but you cant beat me. we have to help him tein said no he does not want you to tarot said this is his fight.

power levels

spownach 18000

barrot 12000

**I only gave two cause there the only two fighting in this chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7 I finally made an update praise me **

barrot quickly punched spownich in the chin is that all your no fun at all spownich said smiling barrot screamed in pain as he was flung through the air that's enough I cant watch this any longer goku said he charged at spownich a green like creature came and punched goku what the goku said spitting blood there sibamen vegeta finally spoke up

sixof these things tien said they only have power level of 1,500 raditz shouted I got this yamcha said the to collided in the air these things are good yamcha thought to himself the sibaman quickly punched a whole in yamcha's chest da-dam it yamcha said he quickly blasted himself and the sibaman h-h-h-h-he died tien shouted he quickly blasted a giant blast heading for vegeta

that wont work vegeta shouted the blast quickly went straight up what 6,700 vegeta shouted the blast quickly separated and went straight for all the sibamen killing each of the hey spownich I think we should team on them vegeta shouted fine spownich replied to his prince well show us your power vegeta thought to himself barrot barley got up aw man I think vegeta's coming in barrot said

raditz quickly charged to his fullest along with tarot ercoly piccolo and nappa they figured they would fight vegeta what the their power levels are higher then mine no the scouter must be broken or something vegeta thought tarot quickly kicked vegeta the elbowed him in the back of the neck vegeta quickly punched tarot in the chest he quickly followed up with a swift fire ball hitting tarot in the chest

piccolo kicked vegeta whats the matter if your their prince shouldn't you be stronger then this piccolo mocked the prince shut your mouth vegeta shouted kneeing piccolo in the gut piccolo screamed in pain vegeta quickly grabbed piccolo by the ears and threw him in to the ground followed by a knee to the back of the neck piccolo gasped for air raditz and nappa both cam from behind an elbowed vegeta in the back vegeta quickly flipped and kicked both of them in the back of the head dropping them

spownich quickly kicked goku then kneed him in the face you guys suck spownich growled tien quickly got behind spownich then grabbed him what the you homo get off of spownich screamed elbowing tien repeatedly tien finally let go yajirobe got behind spownich and cut his back spownich screamed in pain I hate you spownich said sternly he quickly kicked yajirobe away

karitz punched spwonich then quickly elbowed him in the back quick kakarot use your kame whatever karitz yelled ok but my name is not kaka.. whatever goku shouted blasting spownich away barot quickly got up he saw spownich flying towards him he quickly punched spownich back at the z fighters chaitzu charged at spownich do don ray he yelled it had no affect goku mumbled

ercoly and piccolo charged at vegeta ercoly kicked vegeta away vegeta screamed in pain special beam cannon piccolo yelled vegeta barely dodged darn it how are they this strong vegeta thought tarot quickly got behind vegeta an back handed him knocking him down vegeta quickly implanted him fist in ercoly and tarots chest die vegeta shouted as t blast went straight through the two brothers they gasped for air

raditz kicked vegeta in the spine oh yeah vegeta shouted as he repeatedly punched raditz come on that cant be all you got vegeta shouted laughing he quickly blasted raditz away nappa quickly lifted his fingers causing the land beneath vegeta to explode with vegeta along with it tarot just barely got up and helped his younger brother up im not so sure we can win ercoly admitted

chaiotzu went flying and landed on spownichs back good bye tien please don't die chaiotzu said crying just before he completely blew up chaiotzu tien yelled tien charged at spownich die tien yelled just for spownich to kick him away bye bye spownich said smiling he was about to blast tien but he was knocked on the ground who did that spownich shouted me krillin said hey I figured i'd bring some senzu beans krillin said giving the to every ne except the people fighting vegeta and gohan who did nothing the entire fight

ok krillin its awesome that your back but your barely even stronger then yamcha was goku said don't worry I got this krillin replied to his best friend don't worry kaioken krillin shouted kaio what spownich said he was quickly kicked away by the tiny monk oh yeah spownich yelled kicking krillin he quickly threw a giant ball in the air blowing it up

he began to transform ha you cant beat me now spownich yelled he was now a giant great ape spownich then saw gohan transform into a great ape so that's kakarots son spownich thought t himself he quickly punched the half saiyan then jumped on him while he was own is that all spownich yelled

did he really have to use that vegeta thought to himself as he raditz ercoly barot karitz nappa and tarot turned into the same monster as spownich a giant raditz chased vegeta his long hair was still their separating him from other great apes he was able to control it he just couldnt talk due to being low class tarot kicked vegea but vegeta quickly reacted with a swift blow to the neck winding tarot causing him to collapse

ercoly and nappa elbowed vegeta in the back pushing him into the ground vegeta quickly got up and kicked ercoly nappa was about to punch vegeta but nappa forgot about train his tail in the year he had so vegeta grabbed his tail causing nappa to scream in pain vegeta then quickly blasted nappa away dam it nappa shouted as he was blown away

hey guys remember cut off his tail krillin shouted as I you can do that spownich said blasting at the monk he was quickly kicked by karitz then dropped by barrot spownich quickly spun his feet around tripping both barrot and karitz he quickly stomped on both of their chest dam it karitz barely even managed to say barrot blasted spownich off of him and his younger brother

thanks bro karitz said don't mention it barrot said back they both began blasting at spownich who was running at them spownich quickly jumped on them both knees landing in their ribs breaking it ow my ribs I think you broke my ribs mmmm ribs barrot said just before he was kicked aside spownich quickly cut off their tails gohan then rushed at the great ape spownich simply jumped behind him cutting off his tail destructo disk krillin yelled the blast cut spownichs tail clean off oh crap spownich thought to himself

special beam canon piccolo yelled the blast incenerated vegetas tail now lets see how this plays out

end of chapter

power levels

raditz 16,500

great ape 165,000

nappa 17,900

great ape 179,000

tarot 19,000

heavily injured 12,000

great ape heavily injured 120,000

ercoly 18,000

heavily injured 10,000

great ape heavily injured 100,000

barrot 12,000

after senzu 15,000

great ape 150,000

karitz 5,000

great ape 50,000

piccolo 15,689

spownich 16,000

full power 17,000

great ape 17,000

gohan 2,000

enraged 12,000

great ape 20,000

enraged great ape 45,000

krillin 2,000

kaioken 12,900

chaiotzu 1,900

yamcha 1,200

tien 6,700

full power 8,900

goku 7,700

full power 9,900

yajirobe 1,500


	8. Chapter 8 blast off to namek

**chapter 8 **

a giant raditz charged at vegeta damn it vegeta shouted as raditz quicky punched him oh yeah vegeta said obliterating raditz tail vegeta smiled and obliterated the rest of his opponents tails ok now then lets see how this pas out he said charging at his opponents piccolo quickly kneed the prince In the chest oh yeah vegeta shouted obliterating piccolo's arm ha ha has anyone seen my arm you cant miss it its green vegeta bursted out laughing shut up piccolo shouted kicking the prince away then quickly rengenerating his arm

spownich quickly kicked gohan knocking the great ape on his back kaioken x2 krillin yelled he quickly punched spownich in the chest spownich screamed in pain then quickly grabbed krillin by the head and smashed him into the ground do don ray tien shouted spownich was about to dodge but was quickly cut in the back by yajirobe darn it spownich said as the yellow beam went straight trough him goku then quickly grabbed spownich by the hair and quickly threw his face into the ground this is exciting goku said smiling gohan quickly got up ad jumped on spownich's leg dam it spownich yelled he quickly blasted gohan in the back causing the oozaru to fall on him spownich quickly obliterated the tail fresh air he said

raditz and nappa charged a vegeta nappa went for a punch but vegeta dodged but was quickly punched by raditz in the face vgeta quickly blasted the long haired saiyan in the back tarot punched vegeta in the spine then quickly kicked him in the face you've had it now vegeta shouted he quickly punched tarot die vegeta shouted he quickly blasted tarot darn it tarot shouted ercoly quickly kneed vegeta in the back of the head vegeta quickly reacted with a swift blow to the head piccolo quickly kicked the prince in the chest then quickly blasted him vegeta quickly punched piccolo die vegeta shouted blasting piccolo away

gohan walked away I fear as spownich walked towards him now die brat he shouted launching a blast at him no piccolo shouted jumping in the way the blast killed piccolo instantly spownich quickly walked towards spownich never going to die yamcha shouted as he kicked spownich in the back of the head what but didn't you explode goku asked I did but I somehow survived yamcha exclaimed im out spownich shouted blasting off get him krilln yelled no let him live goku said smiling

darn it I cant fight anymore vegeta said collapsing spownich quickly grabbed him and threw him in his pod and got in his bye spownich shouted as he ad vegeta fled away from the battle well at least now we now we wont die taro said just before he and every one else completely collapsed

**1 month In the hospital **

raditz to see his fellow saiyans awake so we going to wish back your friends raditz asked nope since piccolo is dead we cant wish them back goku replied I wouldn't be so sure planet namek has a set of dragon balls there king kai said well lets go tarot said sorry but you have to stay for a year the doctor said dam it nappa mumbled well we will go yamcha said ok then god luck goku said smiling bye dad gohan said leaving

well I will take you to your ship mr popo said smiling allowing bullma yamcha krillin tien and gohan on lets go popo shouted wow were on the other side of the world yamcha said yes here is your ship popo replied and the password is popo said just before he left popo bullma said nervously ok cool well lets get our stuff bullma said

**3 hours later **

well bye mom gohan said as he entered the ship by gohan chi chi said crying ill miss you she quickly said popo bullma said sending the ship flying threw the air ok so it will before 18 days till we get to namek tien said smiling well ok 18 day wait starts now yamcha shouted

**in the hospital **

man I cant believe tis I fell fine tarot said as he got up but quickly fell because of his broken leg well yajirobe should be coming with some senzu beans and it will heal us goku said smiling well I hoe your right karitz said yeah I cant stand being handicap barot shouted

**In space **

the to landing crafts are back some soilders shouted the two ships landed with spownich and vegeta falling out instantly quickly get them to the healing tanks the silders shouted as they dragged the two saiyans to the healing center so will the survive one of the soilders asked the doctor I dontknow it would be a miricale if they do the doctor said the healing water finally cleared and spownich and vegeta walked out thank you doctor spownich thanked the doctor well heres your scouter the doctor said giving the powe level detectors to them thanks im not sure well need the though vegeta mumbled grabbing the scouter they quickly walked through the wall ah my favorite rival and his loyal servant cui said cui was a strong elite and was a space cat fish in limish black color armour what is it fish face spownich asked well friezas at namek to get the dragon balls what are you doing cui said what vegeta shouted oh you didn't tik you coul keep the dragon balls all to your self did you cui said laughing dam it te tw saiyans shoutd blasting off in their ship wait vegeta and spownich cui shouted

**in space **

hey look namek we got here 2 days early I guess I was wrong bullma said smiling well lets go down their krillin said smiling piccolo bullma said smiling thy quickly went straight down wow so this is namek tien said wow the grass is blue and the ocean is green yamcha shouted well I think your on the wrong planet no one can come here but friezas army at the moment two soilers said quickly destroying their ship you bastards yamcha said tien quickly kicked one of the soilders klling him wow theirnot that tough tien said gohan punched the other killing him as well but who is this frieza guy bullma asked I don't know buti think he might be the guy king kai warned us about yamcha replied

**in the hospital **

here are your senzu beans yajirobe said giving each one of them a senzu bean thanks tarot said as he quickly got upwell your rocket is finished bullmas father said walking the saiyans to their ship now t has a gravity training device so be careful he said ok later barot shouted pressing the button to lift off well we should do some 10 times earth gravity tarot said awesome its like going home nappa said smiling home how our planet was destroyed gou asked well planet vegeta was 10 x earths gravity rditz replied oh well ok then goku said he was quickly knocked down oh man he said

goku quickly got up m-man goku said well let get started tarot said

**end of chapter **

**vegeta extremely injured 800**

**after healing 24,500**

**spownich extremely injured 2**

**after healing 25,000**

**cui 19,500**

**raditz extremely injured 850 **

**after healing 22,000**

**tien 7,900**

**gohan extremely injured 0.1**

**after healing 8,900**

**krillin kaioken x3 15,000**

**goku extremely injured 3 **

**after healing 17,800**

**nappa extremely inured 900**

**after haling 23,000**

**karitz extremely injured 1**

**after healing 15,000**

**barot extremely injured 12 **

**after healing 20,500**

**tarrot extremely 560**

**after healing 26,000**

**ercoly extremely injured 340**

**after healing 23,500**

**soilders 2,000**

**piccolo extremely injured 1,200**


End file.
